


Eyes to See

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: From comment_fic: The Goose Girl (any), Falada, his perspective after the decapitation.





	Eyes to See

They killed him, and mounted his head on a wall, and he knows he should be dead. He remembers the pain (horses remember pain and shy away from it but now he cannot); the pain lingers still. 

They killed him and took him from she whom he loves (horses can love humans as herdmates and he did, he had, he does). He can no longer be her companion. 

He's no longer a horse. He cannot run, he cannot eat, he can do nothing but stare out from his perch on the wall. But now he can do something he wouldn't have done while he was alive - he can protect her. 

He can seek his vengeance on those who tore them asunder. 

He has eyes to see and a mouth which can speak to her, tell her secrets they don't want her to know. 

He loves her and helping her vanquish them will finally quench the ache he still feels.


End file.
